


Dear Atar and Amil

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod writes a letter to his parents, detailing events since he arrived back from Valinor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Atar and Amil

Dear Atar and Amil,

It is with a love filled heart that I write you this letter.

It all began a few short months ago, when I first arrived back here in Middle-earth. As you know, the Valar sent me here to convince as many of the remaining elves, and especially Maglor (and my dear sister also asked that I ensure her husband returned, or face the consequences) to return or journey to Valinor. When I arrived in Middle-earth, I found that it had completely changed – the lands that I used to know are now split into many different parts.

After journeying around, I found that Maglor and Celeborn settled in a country known as Great Britain, where the last descendant of Elrond and Elros lives. It is with much regret that I must relay the information that their once great line has dwindled to only one person. It should comfort the family to know, however, that he has fought greatly against the current Dark Lord. Both Maglor and Celeborn watch over him, and have taken great interest in his schooling – a fact that would comfort you even more, if you knew the type of people he was living with before Celeborn stole him away from them.

After I arrived here, Celeborn informed me of a curious development that has occurred. It seems that at some point in the past few thousand years, one of the Sindar in his family (and Celeborn has just reminded me to stress the fact that it was not him – there is no reason for any of you to meet him at the docks with swords in hand) had a child with a beautiful human woman, who happened to be a witch, and a daughter was born of this union. The curious thing is that this child had one of the most interesting effects on the humans around her. They all thought that she was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen and were willing to do anything for her. This child, and her descendants, eventually became known as Veela.

And this is where I come in – Celeborn informed me that this phenomenon was not limited solely to the Veela, but also for anybody else that happened to have blonde or silver hair and was related to Elwë. As I'm sure Atar and Orodreth (if he is reading this) have already guessed, yes, this did include me. I tell you, I tried to fight off all the admirers! And for the most part, I succeeded. However, there was one that caught my attention.

I still tried to fight him off, but he was ever persistent in his attentions. Each day that I was at the school or the nearby town, he would follow me around and try to talk to me. On the days I was not there, he would send small gifts and letters as a sign of his affection. I was powerless to stop him from gaining a foothold on my heart. Eventually, the battle was over, and he had won it. I shall spare you all the details of it in this letter, as I wish to tell you all about it in person. Suffice to say, I love him dearly.

I fear that I must wrap up this letter quickly – I have heard the Ulumuri in the distance for the past day, and I now hear them down by the lake. I believe that Ulmo wishes to speak to me about my love, and I dearly hope that he has good news for me. And after that, I must hurry down to the Pitch, so that I may watch my love and Harry compete in the final task. Afterwards, I intend to announce to the rest of the elves here my love for him, in front of the entire crowd. It is a fitting reward for him being so persistent.

Yours Truly,  
Finrod

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeB - Prompts were: In A Manner of Speaking – Yours truly; Silm vs HP – Finrod Felagund vs. Cedric Diggory; N41 – Artifacts and Weapons – Ulumuri (horns of Ulmo, made out of white shell)


End file.
